


Beginnings

by LuciaWilt



Series: Robin Hood Verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Backstory, Bank Robbers, F/M, Meet-Cute, Nash Gold Jr. being his usual self, Organized Crime, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Nash has always been really fucking two faced.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So the events of Last Game in this did happen in High School like in canon, but it happened in their last year instead.

South Padre Island in the off season was about as slow as _____ remembered from a handful of years ago when she and her mother went down for Christmas. Her sister would have gone with them, but she was stuck in Colorado for work. Now, however, _____ had enough money to buy a second home from all the jobs she had done in Los Santos. Hell, Himuro was probably going to buy a house on the island as well, if she ever got around to convincing him. Well it was more like she had to convince Murasakibara first, then Himuro would come along. After Himuro and Murasakibara married, the purple haired giant was the one you would have to win over; Himuro was more than agreeable to most things. 

Either way, having a house on the beach in Texas came with its perks; i.e., she got to go running on the beach even in the dead of winter and she did not freeze her tits off. So she threw on her new running leggings and a old long sleeve t-shirt from college and headed out. 

Unlike the previous day, the sun was out. However just like the day before, the wind from the waves still burned her eyes to the point of tears; though she did not mind that all that much. It was the same thing no matter if she was in Los Santos or in South Padre. She had gotten relatively used to it after years of living in a beach city. 

_____ thought of what she was going to do for dinner that day as she ran. She had gone out to eat the past few nights and honestly that was something she still was getting used to. It was not like her family had been particularly hard off when she was younger. When her parents were married, their family had done fine for themselves. It was only when her mother and father divorced did things get hard. _____ had decided to live with her mother, since she had been much closer to her than her father growing up. Unfortunately, half the time, she and her mother went hungry. _____ remembered nights in high school where her stomach growled so loud that she was shocked her mom did not hear it on the other side of the house. 

Now though, _____ never went to bed hungry. It was…. Different to say the least. Sometimes, like she was thinking now as she passed a few people fishing, she just wanted to slow down and cook for herself again. 

“Ha.” _____ let the amused sound slip from her lips. It seemed as though the money she came into after all of her jobs really had not changed her as much as she first thought. 

Either way she continued along holding her phone tightly. There was just no way she would go running without music, even with the beautiful sound of the waves crashing beside her. Unfortunately it did not take long for a dormant injury from nearly a decade ago to flare up. She slowed down to a jog before it became to much and her right leg gave way, causing her to go crashing down into a kneeling position, her leg twitching in pain and her face scrunched up from the sensation. 

Since her large headphones were still wrapped around her head, she did not hear the approaching individual. That was more on her though; she should have expected someone to run up to her. She did just take a dive into the sand in Texas, people were just kind enough to help someone in apparent pain. 

When a large hand rested on her shoulder, _____ jumped and flinched hard enough that she tipped over and fell onto the ground, her head phones spilling down and falling off as well. 

“Wow there!” It was a man. His voice was surprisingly soft for his appearance when _____ finally got a good look at him. Definitely taller than her, even with him kneeling down to help. He was bigger than her muscle wise as well. He had bright blonde hair and shocking green eyes; so shocking _____ almost suspected they were contacts. His skin was a little darker than hers and she realized then, when looking at his attire, that he had to be from Texas; or somewhere in the South. He was wearing a black shirt, the sleeves capped off at the shoulders and long grey sweatpants that were rolled up to his knees. I’ve been spending too much time in California, she thought to herself. 

He was saying something to her again when she was glancing at the tattoos on his arm that trailed up and stopped on his neck. “I’m sorry?” She shook her head. 

The man just chuckled before pointing to her bad knee now that she was sprawled out on her ass in front of him. “I was asking if you hurt yourself. I was driving and I saw you fall.” He jutted his thumb over his shoulder at the obscenely expensive Jeep sitting idle. She had seen the starting price tags for that model and even now it had her jaw dropping. “Can you stand?” The blonde asked, obviously metaphorically puffing his chest out at her reaction to his car. 

_____ finally looked back down at her leg and nodded, the man standing and stepping back to allow her to do just that. However half way up, her leg just gave way once again much to her annoyance. The man was there in a flash and caught her falling into his chest. “God, romcom much?” She joked as his hands trailed down to her sides. Well he was handsome enough to probably assume anyone was fine with him touching them; and she could honestly say she did not mind all that much. His hands were all big and warm even in the cold ocean wind. He reminded her of Hanamiya actually, all dark and rough. 

“Can’t help falling for me it seems.” He joked right on back, raising his eyebrows up and down and _____ could not help the laugh that slipped out of her throat. Yep, definitely like Hanamiya, if Hanamiya was a good old Texan boy. This guy just bantered right back with her and it was quite refreshing. Hanamiya had business in Japan and had been gone for about a month before she flew to Texas. “How about I drive you back to your place? You are not running nor walking anywhere on your knee right now.” He was not wrong, and since she was not in California and this was not her permanent residence, it did not matter if he knew where she lived. Plus, he really did not give off the whole law enforcement vibe, so she presumed she was good for the time being. If anything came up, she could just give Hanamiya or Imayoshi a call and they would know what to do. There was no way she would ring up Himuro; he was too soft hearted even now. 

_____ grabbed her head phones and allowed the man to pull one of her arms up and around his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly, they made their way back to his Jeep; and he helped her in which took more time then walking over. It seemed as though she would not be running anywhere for the duration of her visit to the island. The pain was so intense in her knee that she felt as though she was going to throw up then cry for the rest of the day. _____ felt sweat dripping down her forehead as the man got into the driver’s seat and for the first time in their little interaction, he actually looked genuinely concerned. Before he asked if they needed to go to the hospital, _____ shook her head and gave him her address. 

There was a moment where the man hesitated before he nodded and turned the car around to head back to her place. For a moment they just drove in silence before he spoke up. “How rude of me, I never gave you my name. I’m Nash Gold Jr..” He said, giving her a handsome which intermingled with concern. _____ was getting used to the pain but that did not diminish the twisted scowl she was presenting. 

He is being nice enough to share his name tell him who you are, she screamed at herself; pushing the frown down and turning towards him. The Jeep was far nicer than she first expected and the drive was making her want to buy one. “ _____ _____.” Whatever, she thought as she gave him her given name and not one of her aliases. Nash smiled back. 

Before long they turned off the beach and got back onto the road, driving to the gated community where the house she bought was. Nash gave a whistle as _____ explained to the guard what happened and the old man let them through quickly. Of course she talked Nash up more than she probably should have; but the guard would not have let them through if she didn’t. He had taken a liking to her, and explained on more than one occasion that he saw her like a daughter. So if she had not made it seem like Nash saved her from getting swept out into the Gulf of Mexico, there was just no way he would not have called the cops right then and there. 

Nash drove to her place and whistled in amazement once again. “Damn.” He muttered under his breath as he got out of the car and headed around to get her. _____ was already limping along the front of the vehicle when Nash copied his movements from the beach and helped her up the front steps. There, she pulled her key from her pocket and opened the door. They slowly made their way to the living room and Nash gently helped her down onto the couch. _____ did not blame him when he got momentarily distracted by the view. She spent well over a million dollars to make sure her house was beach front with a breathtaking view of the ocean. 

When he broke out of admiring the waves, he turned back to her, finding _____ rolling up her legs to expose her knee. “Shit.” She muttered under her breath. The last time her knee gave her this much trouble she had still be in college. 

Thankfully she had used her first aid kit the previous night and it was still on the kitchen counter. Nash caught on quick and nodded, “Here I’ll grab everything, you rest. Where is your kitchen?” He asked, obviously headed to get ice. It would be hard to miss the almost black bruising on her skin. 

_____ pointed down the hallway. “It’s down that way. Just walk and it will open up to the kitchen. My first aid kit is there as well, you won’t be able to miss it.” She muttered under her breath as Nash nodded and headed over that way. All the while, she fell back against the coach, an arm thrown over her eye. “Fuck.” _____ muttered. It really hurt; like to the point where she did not think she would be able to stand without help. 

Nash’s hand on her leg did not have her jumping this time. She lifted her arm and saw that he sat down beside her prone body on the couch, the first aid kit and ice pack resting on the coffee table. Outside the window, _____ noted that it was starting to sprinkle and it would soon come down far heavier. Nash’s green eyes took on a serious look when he saw the injury up close. “How in the world did a young girl like you get an injury like this?” He muttered more to himself than to her. 

She did not stop him as he started the process of bandaging her all up. First he would need to hold the ice pack down for quite some time; reduce the swelling and all that good stuff. She had been through it enough in the past to know how it worked. _____ sighed. “I used to play volleyball in high school, would have played in college as well if I had not been so lazy,” she tried to laugh but it came out as more of a groan when he pressed down a little harder with the ice pack. When she shot him a glare of daggers, he chuckled and let up some. “It started out as patella tendinitis, and in my last year some bitch on the other team came down on my foot from underneath the net and I twisted my leg up real bad. If I’m remembering correctly it ended up as a fracture.”

Nash hummed as he pressed against the tense muscles in her calf. Could anyone blame her though? She was in so much pain it was only logical that she would tense up like that. But his hands massaging into her muscles had _____ closing her eyes. God that felt magnificent. “I’ll be honest I’m a little shocked you are out of college.” He said, inferring at least her age range from what she had said. 

“Yeah,” She bit back a mix of a groan and moan as he lifted the ice pack off her knee. “I’m 24. I graduated early from college.” He turned back, no bandages in his hand but he did press his thumbs into her knee area; repeating the same massaging process as he had done on her calf. “Where in the world did you learn how to do this?” She asked as she tucked a pillow under her head so she could watch his hands work. _____ would definitely have to remember what he was doing because it was making it feel as though she never had her injury in the first place. Nash just smirked, quite clearly confident and showing some of his dominant personality. _____ could not completely blame him though. He was obscenely handsome. 

“I played basketball for well over half of my life; went to college for it and everything, so I have been around my fair share of knee injuries.” _____ could not help but smile at that. 

And as she had suspected, the rain was coming down far heavier now. “Well aren’t you full of surprises.” _____ laughed as Nash turned once again and grabbed the roll of tape. 

“I try to keep people on their toes.” He bantered right back. For a second he paused before he started taping up her leg as slow as he possibly could. She could only assume he was wanting to spend more time with her, though that was a sort of selfish assumption. “So you are here by yourself? A family place?” He asked.

_____ shook her head. “I’m here by myself but I own this house.” That was enough to have Nash stumbling over the bandages, loosening some of them enough to where he had to start over. That was more of a true reaction though, she could tell.

“Funny that you are saying I’m full of surprises. What is a girl as young as you doing owning a place that has to cost over a million dollars? Are you actually famous and I just haven’t watched a good movie in a long time? What’s your family name? Sure its not Gates?” _____ could not hold back the laugh; laughing so hard that she actually sat up which brought her that much closer to the man. He had to be older than her. This close she could see the start of wrinkles around his eyes and a little right around his mouth. Though she could not say much, she already had laugh lines. 

“No. I just came into a lot of money. And my job helps quite a bit.” Nash’s eyes narrowed a bit and _____ felt her breath catch. Shit. She definitely said too much. 

But by some weird twist of fate, Nash did not enquire as to what this “job” entailed. He simply continued to wrap her knee. Once he was done, he started one last round of pressing his blessed fingers into the tense muscles of her legs. Though this time, he did press a few times into her thigh; not that she completely minded. _____ could only wonder as to how good his back massages were; she could probably bet good money on her turning into a puddle of goo by the time he would finish. 

“Done.” Nash’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as he turned back to the first aid kit and packed everything up. He gave her a wink as he stood and headed to place the kit back in the kitchen, and while he was gone, she stood and blinked in surprise. No trainer or manager had ever fixed her up like this. Honestly her bad leg felt better than her uninjured one. 

Nash came walking back in with a well-earned smug smile on his face and _____ just smirked right on back. He knew what he did and he knew that she appreciated it in the long run. “You want to go for a drink?”

The yes was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

~’~

That little excursion in South Padre had, surprisingly enough, lead to her staying in contact with Nash. 

______ found out that Nash was 31 years old and actually very well off as well. She was not entirely shocked to find out that he owned a house in Los Santos.

That’s how she found herself underneath him on the couch in her Los Santos home. Nash loved marking up her neck and chest; kind of a sign that said she was his and his alone. And that’s what he was currently doing, sucking hard right on the curve where her shoulder met her neck. A few times he would bite it before laving at it with his tongue and then continuing to suck away. _____ had her hands in his hair and her head thrown back in pleasure and she just let out a long string of moans and ‘ah, ah ah’s’. That only drove Nash on further and his hands reached down to grab at her thighs. “That’s right baby girl.” Oh yeah, and he had a whole daddy kink thing. It was not entirely her cup of tea, but she could still get into it when she needed to. 

The way he was pleasuring her was so distracting she did not hear her housemate enter through the front door, nor did she hear him questioningly call out her name and ask if she had guests over. Of course Nash did but he did not say a word, just smiling against her skin with an evil smirk. He tended to act like that, terrorizing people just because he could. 

“Ehem.” Himuro’s annoyed cough had _____ jumping straight out of her skin and very well nearly smacking Nash straight in the face with her nose. Nash’s reaction time was fast enough that he jumped out of the way in time, though his large hands never left _____’s sides. “_____.” Himuro started and she knew right then and there she was in deep shit. He only ever used that tone of voice when he was EXTRA furious. “May I speak with you in the kitchen?” Himuro’s eyes slid to Nash and he did nothing to cover the venom he was slinging the blonde’s way. It probably did not help that _____ was still practically straddling the older man and Nash’s hand was wrapped possessively around _____’s ankle. But _____ was more afraid of Himuro when he was like this then into Nash, which said quite a bit because she and Nash had hit it off supremely well over the past couple of months. She followed the angry male into the kitchen where Himuro slammed his keys down, still facing away from her which gave _____ time to fix her hair which Nash had been gripping like a mad man. 

It also was good that Himuro had her back to her the entire time since he did not see Nash slapping _____ on the ass as she walked away from the couch. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing.” Himuro asked, though his voice and cadence was flat enough that she did not hear the question mark in the sentence. Finally he turned around and he did not look quite as angry as she thought he would. Honestly there was more fear and sort of disquieted exhaustion instead of anger. “Do you know who that is?” 

She blinked while buttoning up her blouse, her face still flushed as Himuro pointed back towards the living room where Nash was waiting. “Yeah. That’s Nash. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you sooner, the relationship is still kind of new honestly.” She said, assuming he was so mad because of that reason. But Himuro just shook his head. 

“No _____. I actually know who he is, who he REALLY is.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked quietly. Himuro was beating around the bush like he always did and it was kind of pissing her off. She just wanted to get back to making out with Nash. But the black haired man in front of her pulled her further away from the living room towards the eat in kitchen. It looked like he wanted to walk to the back yard but he stopped and kept his voice low. 

“I’ve known of Nash Gold Jr. since high school.” Now that was a shock to _____. Her face obviously explained to Himuro she wanted him to continue. “He played on this really cruel team and they played against my friends in high school; it was like an exhibition match.” That meant at some point Nash had gone to Japan in the recent past. “And well, things got a little muddy after that.” 

“Himuro please just tell me what is wrong.” She bit at him through an annoyed whisper. He groaned but finally gave up the ghost. 

“You know Haizaki?” How could she forget that asshole? He was a total shit head but god did he do their job well. Part of the reason she had all of her money was because Haizaki could get the biggest jobs done. They had actually hit the main bank in Los Santos a handful of times and come away with well over a million a person with much left to spread around. Either way she nodded and Himuro pointed back towards the waiting blonde. “Think Haizaki but times ten. Nash is not good. He controls most of the organized crime in the south and on the east coast.” 

______ felt like she had just been punched in the gut. There was just no way that Himuro was telling her the truth.

Yet… 

There were things that just added up so much better knowing he was a criminal like her. So many things had seemed out of place but now…

“I’m sorry _____.” Himuro whispered. But the young woman paused then looked back up and Himuro knew that look. It was the look she had when she had a new “good” idea. “Oh no you don’t.” But it was too late. 

“What if I used our relationship to my advantage?” She made sure to keep her tone of voice extra low this time. What she was talking about with Himuro could get her killed if she was not careful. “If I play it up, I could get us money to fund our jobs or even get some fire arms; whether that be to Haizaki or even Hanamiya.” She whispered and Himuro honestly hated to admit she was right. It was super fucking dangerous…but it could work. The look on his face was obviously enough to tell her she was right. 

He was unable to say anything else as she bounded out of the room back to Nash. In her dash, she decided then and there the plan. 

She had always been a good actress. Acting like she was super into the whole daddy kink thing would be easy. _____ practically jumped back into Nash’s lap, playing up the whole nickname he always gave her. “Hmm sorry that took so long,” She paused as Nash’s hands gripped her thighs. He always loved her thighs and she knew how to work it as she spread her legs and gave him easier access to hold her. “Daddy.” She whispered the last word into his mouth, though she did not see the way his eyes narrowed. 

Her plan was smart, smarter than most; especially since Nash loved her body as much as he did. However he had been in the business longer than her.

Nash decided he could play along for now. It would be rather fun after all. 


End file.
